The Pain of Love
by riverdalefanatic
Summary: Love causes pain. It's simple logic. If you love someone, you eventually get a broken heart. If you don't love someone, you don't get hurt. That's why Michelle Jones stayed well away from love. She just wished her heart would listen to her carefully crafted logic. But then, when did her heart ever listen to anything regarding Peter Parker?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Love causes pain. It hurts. It's simple logic. If you love someone, you eventually get a broken heart. If you don't love someone, you don't get hurt. Again, it's logic.

That was Michel Jones's philosophy on life. That is the very reason she didn't love anyone but her mother and little brother who were impossible not to love. That is why she was a self-identified loner and kept her distance from people- to not get hurt. She had learnt that the hard way.

Whenever MJ heard the girls in the hall at school gossiping and chatting about their next boyfriend who had just told them that he loves her, she wanted to shake them until they saw her logic. They were going to get hurt eventually. It was uninvertible. Whether it be in a few days time when the boy leaves her for a cuter girl, or a few months down the road when they graduate and go separate ways for college, or say they even got married and for some reason, they get a divorce, or maybe they stay together for their whole lives, but then one of them dies.

Heartbreak is bound to happen and that's why MJ stayed well away from love. She just wished her heart would listen to her carefully crafted logic. But then, when did her heart ever listen to anything regarding Peter Parker?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, so this is my latest muse that I thought of and couldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it. I probably should be finishing my other stories before starting a new one, but oh well. I'm going to try with this one to write it mostly up on a doc before publishing any more of it to keep you guy constantly updated. Of course, if you review I will be motivated to finish it! I should update within the next few weeks, so add this story to your follow list to read when I update!**

 **Btw, this is just the prologue, the chapters will be much longer! Oh, and just a warning, it's going to have a sad ending (probably) :)!**

 **Xx G**


	2. Realization

MJ didn't mean to fall in love with Peter Parker; it just happened. His charming, kind, cute self had cracked through her defences around her heart. He had broken her facade of the quiet, judging girl who was too better than everyone. Don't get her wrong, she still was that person, just not around Peter as much. She was exactly sure it was love just yet. She had never loved anyone besides her family, so MJ didn't know how romantic love feels. And of course, she couldn't ask her mother.

Now, as MJ sat across the classroom from Peter, she found herself smiling in his direction. Once she noticed what she was doing, she immediately looked away, not wanting to look like a stalker. But in truth, MJ already knew that she was.

She had followed Peter around after school on some occasions, and most times she lost him when he dated into random alleyways and disappeared, but there were a few times where she watched him help people. The first time she followed him a few blocks away from school to this sandwich shop that was just reopening. After some further research, MJ found out that it was the shop that had been involved in that explosion with Spiderman and the owner was reopening it at a different location. It looked like Peter was helping him set up all the shelves and stock in the small shop.

Another time she had followed him, MJ had seen Peter do a lot of random acts of kindness for strangers. He helped a young boy find his mother on the crowded street, he assisted an old lady with carrying her groceries and helped a bunch of tourists with directions. It was just a few small things he did, but hardly anyone took the time to help others these days, save Peter. He was an exception. He had a kind heart and a willingness to share that kindness with others. That is what eventually broke down the walls she had built around her heart. It also helped that he was incredibly cute and smart. she smiled, thinking of the time when -.

"Miss Jones, can you answer the question?" the teacher's voice broke through her daydreaming haze. Looking up, she saw that not only was Mr Henderson looking at her expectantly, but the whole chemistry class had turned their heads and were snickering.

"Ah, uh…" she stuttered, slightly panicking. Mr Henderson hated when they tuned out in class.

Out of the corner of her eyes, MJ saw Peter writing something hurriedly on his notebook. Right as it looked Mr Henderson was about to scold her, Peter raised his notebook so I could see it. Written on the page was the answer to the supposedly asked question.

She quickly glanced at it so not to draw too much attention to Peter who was sitting at the edge of the classroom. Thankfully no one else was looking in his direction.

"Uh, um, graphite and carbon," MJ answered, reciting what she had read off Peter's notebook.

"Yes, the product of that nuclear fission is graphite and carbon," Mr Henderson said, his eyebrows raised and nodding simply. He was impressed.

A few minutes later, the bell sounded and everyone made their way to the door. She hurried to catch up to Peter.

"Thanks for that," MJ breathed. Peter glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, that's nothing," he replied nonchalantly. "Just helping a friend out."

She hated that Peter and his best friend Ned considered her friends. It was her own damn fault and she regretted it every day. Why did she have to say those two words, "I didn't,"? Why did she insinuate that they were her friends? MJ didn't have friends. Friendship eventually leads to love, and MJ didn't do love.

"Yeah, well, just let me deal with my problems on my own next time," MJ said, harsher than she intended to. Peter's face took on a look of surprise, right before he masked it with an indifferent expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. Shaking his head, he walked onwards to his locker.

Later that day, when school had ended and MJ was walking home, strange things started happening. On the way to her apartment building, MJ had to pass through this small park tucked in between two apartment complexes. Today when she walked by, there was a group of young boys playing tag and a brown-haired boy tripped on the concrete. It looked like he had scrapped his hands and knees, but MJ couldn't tell how bad it was because the rest of the boys crowded around him. Glancing around, MJ couldn't see an adult rushing to the rescue so MJ sighed and walked over to the group huddled over the hurt boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" MJ asked softly as she knelt beside the boy. MJ secretly had a soft spot for little kids, maybe it was something to do with her brother.

It was then that the craziest thing happened. All the boys and MJ looked at the injured boy's scraped knees in fascination. As soon as MJ had laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder, his wounds closed up. Not like the natural kind of healing, but a hurried healing, like they were all watching a time-lapse video. The boy held out his hands and gasped. They were completely normal. No cuts blemished his skin and no scars left any evidence of him being hurt in the first place. It was beyond impossible. MJ stood up hurriedly, her emotions mixing into a scared and confused and fascinated combo.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Thinking back, MJ remembered that as soon as she had touched the boy he had been healed. Looking down at the group of boys still staring at the brunette's knees and hands in shock, she asked softly, "Do any of you have any other injuries?" She needed to test out a theory.

One of them - a shaggy-haired blond this time- stood up and extended his hand. "I got a paper cut yesterday," he offered. MJ smiled at him and gently touched his hand with the briefest brush of her fingertips. As she had predicted - and somewhat feared - the small cut was instantly gone.

At that point, all the boys were standing. "I scraped my elbow earlier," another boy spoke up. MJ laid her hand on his arm and the same thing happened. And it happened again and again as the rest of the boys offered up their ear-aches and a twisted ankle.

"What are you? Some type of superhero?" one of them questioned. The others murmured in agreement with the query.

"Uh, I don't know exactly," MJ replied, confused herself. She had no idea what was going on. A thought occurred to her. "Hey," she said, lowering her voice, "let's keep this between us, okay? We don't want anyone else finding out our little secret okay?"

A series of excited 'okays' and agreements came from the group.

"I need to go now, but remember, don't tell anyone!" MJ shot them one last smile and continued on towards her apartment. She didn't expect the boys to keep their promise of keeping quiet, but then again, they were around 9 years old. No one would believe that this girl came along and healed them with one touch. MJ hardly believed it herself.

"I'm home!" MJ called out as she shut the door behind her. The smell of pizza hit her a full force and she moaned, not realising until that moment how hungry she was. She headed toward the kitchen. "I hope that's Hawaiian!"

"Pineapple on pizza? Ew!" the voice in the kitchen replied. Setting her bag down on the bench, MJ sneaked up behind her brother and tickled him. He squealed and squirmed and begged her to let him go. Laughing to the point where he could barely catch a breath, Toby doubled over by the stove.

"Pineapple on pizza is delicious," MJ told the 10-year-old.

"Is not!" he combatted.

"Is too!"

Their argument was interrupted by a soft 'ding' from the oven. MJ looked at Toby. "Pizzas' done!"

"I'll get it!" Toby grabbed the oven-mitt from the benchtop and opened the oven. MJ was breathing in the smell of the delicious pizza when Toby let out a gasp. Glancing down at him, MJ could see that he had burnt himself on his forearm where the tray touched. He set the pizza down on the counter and rushed to the sink to run cold water on it.

MJ hurried over to him. Maybe she could use her new-found powers to heal him. She gently touched his shoulder. Expecting him to gasp in surprise or something, MJ was surprised herself when Toby let out a whimper.

"Does it still hurt?" MJ questioned him.

"Yes, you dumbo," Toby snapped back. "A little cold water doesn't just heal it!"

 _Yeah, but I thought_ I _would._

While Toby cooled off his hand, MJ plated up the pepperoni pizza on three plates. Toby silently joined her as they walked down the hallway into their mother's room. It had been a tradition that every night when they had dinner (or mostly an early dinner) that they would eat it in their mother's room as she could not get out of bed.

"Hey, Mom!" MJ greeted her as she gave her a hug. Toby passed her pizza over to her

"Hey sweetie," her mother smiled at her and MJ couldn't help but smile back. After the tough day MJ had, she needed that reassuring smile. It made her feel like she could conquer anything.

 _Speaking about what happened today…_ MJ lay a hand on her mother's shoulder and look her over. MJ didn't exactly know what she expected to happen - she half thought it would work, half thought it wouldn't - but either way, nothing happened. Her mother's bed-ridden body didn't suddenly heal itself like the wounds of those little boys earlier. Her old, tired face didn't cease itself of all its wrinkles. And most of all, as far as MJ could tell, that mysterious disease that her mother carried that caused this premature aging, was still inside of her.

"Do you feel any better today?" MJ asked gently, sitting on the edge of her mother's bed.

"A little bit," she replied with a tired smile. Any hope that MJ had about healing her mother of that dreadful disease diminished. That's what her mother answered every time MJ asked that question. And MJ knew her mother was not getting any better.

* * *

The next day as MJ walked to school, she was beginning to think that what happened with those little boys was just a figment of her imagination. Okay, so maybe she wasn't just starting to think of the possibility. She had been up all night, tossing and turning. It had felt so real though!

MJ made her way up the front steps of the high school and was halted at the sound of crying. Her ears perked, MJ realized it was coming from the side of the school. Walking down the steps and around the building to the left, she saw a girl there, leaning against the wall, crouched down with her hands against her face. MJ looked around if there was anyone else around but there was no one. Sighing, MJ made her way over to the girl.

Kneeling down beside her, MJ asked her if she was alright. The girl – who looked around her age - just looked at her and then burst into a sob of heavier tears.

"It's my parents," the girl hiccupped. "They're getting a divorce."

"Oh, honey," MJ comforted awkwardly. This was not her forte. "There, there." MJ wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

The blonde suddenly stopped crying. Looking up at MJ with a confused face, MJ inwardly groaned.

Please no! she thought to herself. I just want to be normal! Is that so much to ask?

"What just happened?" the girl questioned.

"What do you mean?" MJ decided to play the innocent card.

"Well, I was just feeling really upset about my parents and all," MJ nodded, "and now I'm not." The girl looked like she was having a hard time explaining it. "So, I was just feeling sad right?" MJ nodded again. "Well, now it feels like I've had years to get over their divorce, even though I know they just told me this morning. It doesn't really make sense, but that's what happened."

"Trust me, that's probably the most sensible thing I've processed in the last while." Patting the girl gently on the shoulder, MJ stood up and walked around to the entrance of the school. Before she made her way up the stairs, MJ stood and debated something for a minute. "School can wait," she muttered to herself. "I'd say this is more important."

A few minutes later, MJ opened the door of her apartment and headed to the kitchen. Filling up two glasses of water, she walked down the hallway to her mother's room. It looked like she was sleeping, but as soon as MJ tiptoed to the bed, she opened her eyes.

"I swear you have super hearing, even when you are asleep!" MJ explained with a smile. Her mother returned it with a tired smile as MJ sat on the side of the bed.

"What are you doing home?" her mother questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I needed to ask you about something," MJ told her.

"Well, what did you want to ask?"

"Is it possible for…" MJ trailed off. "Uh, this going to sound so weird -"

"Just ask what you want to ask honey," her mother encouraged softly.

"Is it possible that I have super healing powers?"

As soon as she asked the question, MJ lowered her gaze to the flower pattern on the blanket. There was a long silence in the room for a few minutes, before MJ braved a glance up at her mother. She found that she was too staring downwards. A sigh came from her lips.

Her mother glanced up and MJ instantly knew something was wrong. There was something in that look she gave her. Like she dreaded this day to come, but knew it would.

"Mom?" MJ asked hesitantly. Her mother sighed once again.

"When your father and I were younger, we were newly married and didn't have much money," MJ's mother started to explain. "Just around that time, there was this new drug that was still to be sold in medical centers, but they needed to do some human testing first. Since it was apparently a dangerous drug that hadn't been tried before, no one wanted to be the test subject. So, since there was no volunteers to test this new drug - I think it was called Sevenine or something - out, the people who made it started offering a lot of money to get, well, guinea-pigs."

MJ could see where this was going. She took a deep breath.

"We desperately needed the money, so I signed up. At that time, they only needed females test subjects, so your father didn't join. It turns out the drug didn't work like the creators thought it would and it was discontinued. I still had the money so I didn't think too much about it.

"A few months later, I started experiencing what I guess you have - healing abilities that were unnatural." MJ nodded and she continued. "I went to see the creator of the drug to ask him what the hell was happening to me, and he told me it was a side effect of the drug. He said there was only a 8% chance of us getting it, so they kept quiet. Apparently, I was the only one out of all the test subject to experience such side effects. He told me it would pass in a few weeks as the drug left my system. It was then that I told him I was pregnant with you. I had found out a few weeks into the testing but didn't say anything because we really needed the money and I didn't want to be kicked out. Anyway, the guy said that there was a chance that when you grew up that you would have those powers too, but indefinitely."

"How come I didn't have them before?" MJ questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure," her mother closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sure he told me, but I've forgotten. You'll have to ask him yourself."

"Ask who?" MJ asked. "Who created this drug?"

MJ could see her mother starting to drift off. "Mom? Who did this to me?" she questioned urgently.

In a voice so soft MJ had to lean forward to hear it, her mother told her. "Mr Stark."

* * *

 _I'm going to kill him,_ MJ thought to herself as she made her way to school the second time that day. _I don't know how I'll make these new-found healing powers murder someone but I will succeed in ending Tony Stark's life. He gave me and my mother these powers and god help me, if that drug he created is the reason Mom is sick…_

MJ marched up the stairs and into the hallway just as the lunch bell rang. _Good timing_. Heading straight towards Peter's locker (she wasn't a stalker for knowing where his locker was, just very observant).

Peter wasn't at his locker when MJ got there, so she leaned against it, waiting for him. A few moments later, Peter and Ned came towards his locker and MJ straightened. They paused when they saw her. Ned must have reading something on her face and took the hint that she wanted to talk to Peter alone and told him he'd meet Peter at the lunch table later.

"What's up?" Peter asked as he turned the dial on his lock. MJ moved to the locker next to his.

"You still have that internship with Tony Stark, right?" MJ asked straight up. She didn't see the point wasting times in pleasantries – like she ever did though.

"In a way," Peter replied cryptically, but MJ didn't have time to waste in being concerned about that.

"Do you think you could get me to him?"

"You want to meet Tony Stark?"

"You could say that," MJ said just as cryptically.

"Why?" Peter question, closing his locker.

MJ followed him down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "Because it's important."

"I'm gonna need more than that," Peter said over his shoulder.

"It's all you're going to get," MJ said as her final decision.

"Well, sorry. I can't help you," Peter shrugged innocently but MJ knew him better than that. He was a softy that would break as soon as she gave him a semi-valid reason.

 _Why don't I just tell him?_ MJ thought to herself. _It's not like he'll believe anyways - who believes in superpowers anymore? - but at the least, he might have pity on me for being so crazy and do me this favor._

MJ grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him out onto the oval. Once they were on the far side, where no one was in hearing distance, MJ turned around so her back was to Peter and began her explanation.

"I have powers!" MJ exclaimed, finally able to tell someone besides her mother, even if that person wouldn't believe me. "I can heal people with just a touch. And not just physical pain, emotional too! I asked my mother about it and she said that before I was born, she was a test subject to this drug- sevenine or something that Tony Stark created - and it caused me, and for a time her, to have these powers and I think it caused my Mom to be sick."

MJ paused her rant and risked a glance over her shoulder. Peter was just staring at her with an unreadable expression. She left out a forced laugh. "You probably think I'm crazy right now."

He was silent for a few minutes and MJ eventually sighed and turned to leave. She was suddenly stopped and pulled back.

"Prove it," Peter told her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" MJ questioned, looking him over.

"No." MJ glanced around the field to find someone she might heal, when she heard a slight groan. Looking back at Peter, she gasped. He had gotten a pen and jabbed it into his forearm.

"What the…"

"Don't worry, I heal fast," Peter said with a wink.

"Not as fast as I do," I returned his smile, skimming his shoulder with my hand. As MJ had experienced on multiple occasions these past two day, the wound instantly closed up.

"So you actually believe me?" MJ questioned him as he stared down at his arm in fascination

"Well, definitely do now," he replied.

"Will you please take me to Tony Stark now?"

"What exactly did you want with him?"

"To uh, lets just say I want to.. to thank him."

"Okay."

MJ stopped the car at the big gate halting their way into the Stark Enterprises building. She was only slightly annoyed when Peter told her that they would have to use her car because 1: he didn't have one and 2: he couldn't drive.

The intercom connected to the brick wall on the side of the gate crackled. "Name please," an almost robotic monotone voice asked.

"Hey Happy!" Peter called out from the passenger seat. MJ hid a chuckle with a cough. 'Happy' seemed the opposite for the main. Peter continued, "It's me, Peter. Parker."

MJ could hear Happy's audible groan of frustration before the intercom shut off and the gate began to open.

MJ slowly drove the car through the now open gate and into Tony Stark's property. There was a small part of her that admiraded the unique landscape and the rich looking building, but most of he wanted to burn it all. Taking a deep breath to calm her feelings (if Peter found out she really wanted to kill Tony then he would have never let her come), MJ parked the car in the designated parking spots.

A man came out of the closet door, and just from his facial expression alone, MJ could tell that he was Happy.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" he asked when he got closer to the car. Peter opened the door and hopped out, MJ quickly following. Happy's eyes immediately jump to her. "And more importantly, what is she doing here?"

"We need to talk to Tony. Is he here?" Peter asked, only giving a vague answer for Happy's question.

"Yes," he answered reluctantly. "He's in his workshop."

"Can I go on through?" Peter questioned.

Happy sighed. "Yes."

Peter grabbed MJ's hand and pulled her to the door to the Stark building. Ignoring the slight tingling feeling she felt when Peter's hand touched hers, MJ yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"I am perfectly capable of walking by myself," she told Peter when his gaze jumped to her.

Peter shrugged and continued walking once inside the building. MJ followed him as he lead them through many hallways and corridors. MJ wondered how Peter remembered where to go, and even how he knew where the millionaire's workshop was. MJ thought Peter just had an internship with Tony's business.

MJ pushed all those questions out of her mind and focussed on exactly what she wanted to say to Tony Stark. Finally, Peter led MJ through one last doorway and into what had to be Tony's workshop, if you could call it that.

It looked more like a futuristic factory. There was pieces of high-tech equipment all around the room, and screens that popped up out of nowhere, and all this other crazy stuff that MJ wouldn't have dreamed to be invented for at least a couple more decades.

Peter instantly made his way over to this one desk that had a spider-looking device on it. Picking it up carefully he turned to where Tony was. MJ finally noticed him. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a circle cut out in the center of his chest. Confused for a minute, MJ glanced around the room and took in all of the Iron Man suits and technical looking stuff.

"Oh that's right, you're Iron Man," MJ said out loud. When the two guys looked at her she shrugged. "I'd forgotten."

"Is this for the new suit?" Peter asked Tony in an excited tone. He almost sounded like a kid opening gifts on Christmas morning.

"Yeah," Tony answered simply.

"That's going to look great on me!" Peter quickly looked at MJ. "On whoever Spiderman is," he corrected himself.

"Whatever," MJ muttered. "Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you, Mr Stark."

Tony raised his eyebrows at MJ. Looking at Peter he asked, "Who is this?"

"Uh, Tony meet MJ. MJ, meet Tony," Peter introduced them awkwardly

"And why are you mad at me?" Ton questioned, looking bored.

"You gave me powers that I don't want," MJ cut right to the chase.

"Excuse me?" Tony looked taken aback. "I've given some people superpowers, yes, but I certainly don't remember you."

"Well, you should remember my mother," MJ tipped her head. "Cadence Jones."

Tony looked like he was thinking for a minute. "Hmm, no. I know a Jessica Jones, but no Cadence. Should I?"

"Well, you are the one who destroyed her and now my lives," MJ was angry. He didn't even have the decency to remember her mother!

"And how exactly did I do that?" Tony questioned almost humorously. Peter was just looking on the conversation in interest. His head was going back and forth as MJ and Tony quarreled.

"You made that drug, Sevenine or something, and then you paid off my mother to be your guinea pig and test it." MJ scoffed. Shouldn't he remember?

"I made no such drug," Tony told her, eyebrows furrowed.

"You did," MJ scoffed again. "My mother wouldn't lie about something as important as this."

"Well, she did. I have never heard of this Sevenine drug you talk about."

"Mom said that a Mr Stark created the drug and personally talked to her. And I don't know any other Starks that are rich enough to create a drug and pay millions of dollars for human test subjects."

"Maybe not now, but there might have been," Tony looked lost in thought as he mumbled those words. He started walking towards one of the many computer screens in the room.

MJ looked towards Peter confused, but as he meets her gaze, she could tell he was just as clueless as her.

"Uh, Mr Stark? What are you doing?" MJ asked as she followed him.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell me about the drug Sevenine," Tony Stark spoke commanded. MJ glanced around the room to see if there was another person nearby that also had a weird name. There was no one in sight besides the three of them that were already in the room. Just as MJ was about to question who exactly Tony was speaking too, a electronic voice broke the quiet of the room.

"Sevenine was a drug created in the year 1987 by millionaire Howard Anthony Walter Stark." Tony let out a sigh as if he had thought his father was the mastermind behind this. The voice continued explaining about the drug. "It was designed to help liver malfunction, and seemed to contain this ingredient that was not known to the medical world. It appeared to be of an Alien substance, and the creation and testing of the drug was kept quiet as Stark did not want the authorities getting involved. After some unpredicted outcomes of the human testing, the drug was discontinued."

MJ cocked her head and had a smug smile ready when Tony turned around to face her. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't make it," Tony stated. MJ just rolled her eyes.

"Well, a Stark made it and since your father is dead, I'm going to take the liberty of saying that it's your problem to deal with it now." MJ placed a innocent smile upon her face. "So, find out what you need to do to make my Mother better, and get rid of my powers." She motioned around the room, "God knows you have the resources to figure it out."

MJ suddenly remembered something. "Hey, if I have had this drug in my system since I was well, a fetus, how come I haven't had these powers until now?"

Tony thought for a second. "It might have to you becoming a teenager. Maybe as you went through puberty, the drug became more apparent."

Tony looked back at the screen that displayed all the information about the Sevenine drug and examined it further. Peter took that quiet moment to talk to MJ.

"You really don't want healing powers?" he questioned.

"No," she answered simply.

"Why not?" Peter asked, confused.

"Well, one because I don't want to be a superhero. And two because I don't want to end up sick like my Mother is," MJ shrugged. "If I can get rid of these powers now, then I might not have to go through that. I know how hard it's been on her."

"Hmm," Peter said, understanding. "I guess that makes sense. But why don't you want to be a superhero? Isn't that every little kid's dream? To be a hero with powers?"

"Yeah, well, not mine."

Just as Peter was going to question her further, Tony spoke up. MJ and Peter walked closer to the screen as Tony spoke.

"I might be able to reverse engineer the drug and come up with an antidote, for lack of a better word."

"Good!" MJ said excitedly. "So, when can you have it done?"

Tony sighed. "Well, a few weeks at the least."

"Weeks! I don't think my Mother can hold on for that long."

"I'll try my hardest," Tony promised.

"You better."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, so this is the second chapter of the three-shot. I know I wrote the word 'drug' a lot in this so sorry! I hope the storyline makes sense.**

 **Anyway, it might take me a while to think about what to put in the next chapter - I have the ending figured out (spoiler: it's going to be sad!) - but not much else. See ya next time! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **XxG**


End file.
